


Slinn

by M1A



Series: Mickealsins [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/M1A
Summary: Klaus: Always laying in a coffin huh, bro?





	

 

Finn: It wasn’t my choice, you put me there. You stuck a dagger in my chest. How can you suppose I do something of my day when I am dead? 

Klaus: Asleep you mean? We are all already dead, vampires remember? Did I knock you too hard on the head one, to many times? 

Finn: You are impossible to talk with, give me that dagger. Goodnight brother, nngh! ouch.

Klaus:  As I said Finn soo lazy. 

 

END


End file.
